


criminal

by PeachyKeener



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: But also, Criminal! Peter Parker, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Biological Child, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Harley Keener, Protective Peter Parker, Secret Relationship, Slight. Dom/Sub undertones but no really, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, Tony Stark is hurt, Vigilante Peter Parker, Villain Peter Parker, a vigilante, and more - Freeform, did gets put through so much because of his boyfriend being hush hush, he gets called a criminal a few times, he'll work on it, it gets slightly steamy but before it can go into smut Tony come in like >:0, its really good i promise please read it, okay in mY DEFENSE, okay so, peachy's writing /another/ bad boy peter fic, this is less bad boy peter, well i dont know what hes classified as, wow what a shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeener/pseuds/PeachyKeener
Summary: Harley kept his routines like clockwork. School, home, dinner, say goodnight to his father and the rest of the team, slip into his room.And that's when his real night would begin, waiting by the windowsill for his vigilante.(or;But papa I'm in love with a criminalAnd this type of love isn't rational, it's physicalPapa, please don't cry, I will be alrightAll reason aside I just can't deny, I love the guy)
Relationships: Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Mentioned Harley Keener & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, past Ben Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 227





	criminal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaywardFairchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/gifts), [angxlsgrxce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angxlsgrxce/gifts).



> For Ava and Laken,,, you two alone are going to keep me writing bad boy and bad guy Peter for the rest of my living days, huh? 
> 
> An y w ay 
> 
> this gets a liddol smutty, but then right when its about to get very smutty that part of the scene ends. I hope everyone likes this though, i put a lot of effort into it and into the back story of it. Maybe,,, just maybe,,, more to come where tony gets to know peter and forgives the parkers?? you'll see. 
> 
> Thank you to ava for beta reading this for me!!

Harley liked his routines. He tried to keep the same exact routines every day, just to make sure that he had all his ducks in a row. Wake up, brush teeth, build until twenty minutes before school, get dressed, run to school. Do the school things. After school was varied based on days, just to spice it up, but from five to six was always building time and six to seven was always team dinner. 

Steve would cook on Monday nights, Nat and Bruce on Tuesday nights, Thor, Wanda, and Vision on Wednesday, his dad on Thursday, Clint on Friday. Bucky would pop in sometimes with Sharon from their adventures taking Hydra down around the world, and they’d always go out to eat on those nights. Saturday and Sunday didn’t usually have team dinner, and Harley preferred to keep his routines looser on those days anyway. 

After dinner, he’d do homework- if he hadn’t finished it in class- and then shower. He’d get dressed into pajamas, go tell his dad goodnight, tell the rest of his dad’s team goodnight, and then slip into his room, telling Fri to put it on blackout so no one could wake him up. After he was sure the AI had gone away, he'd let out a quiet sigh. 

That’s when his real night began. 

He’d slip off his clothes, slipping in instead into one of Peter’s soft sweatshirts that he’d managed to hide in his room. Then he’d wait. Sometimes it took an hour, other times it only took a few minutes, but every night, he came. This was part of Harley’s routine too. Waiting up for Spider-Man, for _Peter_ , every single night and making sure the vigilante was alright- that the team the vigilante worked on was alright too. 

The Young Avengers weren't a gang. Harley wouldn’t consider it a gang. He knew what everyone at the Avengers Tower thought about the young crew, but Harley disagreed. They may be young, they may have stolen their name, but they were heroes of the streets and New York was better because of them. Well. Because of Peter. New York was better because of Peter. 

And every single night, Peter would stop by his room. Every single night the hero would knock softly against the glass, and Harley would answer it. Peter would pull up his mask, eyes either dark or twinkling by whatever kind of night it was. Then the events of the night would depend on that. 

Harley loved this routine. 

Tonight was absolutely no different. 

“Peter,” he breathed, opening the window. “What brings you here?” 

Peter rolled up his mask, tossing it into Harley’s room without looking, then pressing in slowly. Harley was still an inch taller than the other boy- he mused back on a time, when they started all of this, that he’d been more than inch taller, but Peter was growing quick now, most likely because of the spider- but every time he did this, Peter made him feel a little like a rabbit pinned down by a wolf. The other boy grinned, eyes gleaming. “Just passing through. Thought I’d check on my favorite damsel.”

“You save a guy once,” Harley said nonchalantly, because this was part of the routine too. “And you get called a damsel. You’re more of a damsel at school than I am.” 

“But you know how I am.” Peter stepped in closer, and Harley didn’t take a step back. The other boy’s hands found his waist, slipping up his sweatshirt. Well. _Peter’s_ sweatshirt. “I like being underestimated.”

“That makes you seem cruel.”

“Nah, I’m still me,” Waggling his eyebrows, Peter tugged him closer gently. “Your Peter who likes Star Wars and dweebs out about your bots. You know that.” 

“I know _you._ ”Harley could feel the warmth of Peter’s hands against his skin, and it was intoxicating. “Every part of you. That one, and this one. My eyes only. Right?”

The other boy’s eyes darkened, and the grin turned even more wolf-like. “Right. Just like how _you’re_ my eyes only.” 

“You don’t own me.” The words slipped out half heartedly, because this was routine too, on some nights. 

“I don’t have to own you.”

Peter sounded so sure of himself, a direct contrast to the boy he is during the day. Harley was eighty percent sure that his boyfriend was only this assured because it had to do with _this_. _Them_. Because Peter was right. He didn’t have to own Harley for Harley to do whatever he says. Harley would follow him to the ends of the earth and he knows Peter would do the same. It was more than just stolen nights like this. It was the soft way that Peter held his hand under the lunch table every day, and brought him a snack on AcaDeca trips, and reminded him to do his homework before they left school for the day. It was _Peter._ And it wasn’t just this side of him that Harley would fall into the fire for. 

It was _Peter_ that he’d fall into the fire for. 

His boyfriend- lover? Whatever they were- pulled him even closer, eyes dark and intense in a way that Harley knew very very well. “Is this okay, love?”

“Yes,” Harley whispered back, because even in moments like this where they were pressed together, Peter still _asked_ and _damn_ if that didn’t make him feel dizzy with want. “Always. With you? It’s always okay.”

Peter didn’t wait for anything more than that, instead, jerking them so Harley was pressed against his desk. He didn’t give into Harley’s head tilt for a kiss though, instead tracing the curve of his neck with a gloved hand. “How far?” 

“However far we have time for.” Harley swallowed, and Peter’s thumb pressed right below his Adam's apple, fingers curled around the back of his neck. “You want control?”

“I’m always in control with you.” 

Harley grinned. “It's why you like me so much. No one else lets you be in control.” 

“I’m actually a leader for my team, Harls.” Peter grinned in response, and even though the heat was still there, begging to be released, Harley couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re right though. No one lets me be in control as Peter but you.” 

“So take control.” 

Shifting his hand, Peter tugged him by the neck into a kiss that automatically had Harley gasping into it. It wasn’t often that they played hard like this; Peter always preferred to take his time where he could get it, putting in effort to get to the rough sort of kiss that this was. But tonight, the game was laid out- Peter wanted control, so Peter got control. Harley tilted into the kiss, as Peter forced him closer, pressing him further onto the desk.

Peter’s tongue was ruthless, and Harley registered lowly that he was wearing his tongue piercing tonight and it made him shudder with possibilities. He broke the kiss, gasping. “Fuck-”

His boyfriend didn’t let him catch his breath very long, instead shifting his focus from Harley’s mouth to his neck, biting and sucking. Harley’s hips jerked involuntarily, and Peter gave up the rouse of the desk, simply picking him up and slamming him against a wall. From their new position, Harley was able to wrap his legs around Peter’s waist, and his boyfriend’s hands found his thighs and ass, squeezing and tugging at the flesh. 

“Jesus-” His voice was wrecked already, hands tugging at Peter’s hair. “Fuck, God, Peter-” 

“You like this, don’t you?” Peter bit his neck again, and he ground Harley down, letting him get some friction and also rutting Harley’s ass against his dick through the Spider-Suit. “You like being used like this. It’s why your windows unlocked every night.” 

Harley nodded, whimpering hard. “Oh God- please- use me-”

“Always-” Peter groaned into his neck. “Be a good boy, keep pulling my hair.” 

“Masochist-” 

“You’re one to talk,” Peter breathed, biting at his neck again, hard enough this time that he broke skin. Harley moaned loudly. “You’re _really_ one to talk.” 

“Peter,” he whimpered, “Bed- bed _now,_ you need to prep me _now,_ I needed to be riding your dick _ages_ ago-” 

“Who’s in control?” Peter’s voice was quiet, demanding, and it made him _shudder._

“You.”

“Then why are you giving orders?”

“I-” Peter bucked up, and Harley moaned again. “Fuck!” 

His boyfriend was forcing him closer, manhandling him in a way he saved for nights like this only. Honestly, Harley thought that he was going to explode. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck-”

The door to his room burst open, and Peter startled away from his neck. Not enough to drop him, but enough to evaluate the situation as Harley panted and writhed, trying to turn to see what had happened. 

His father stood in the doorway, anger rolling off him in waves. 

“Get out of my son's room.”

“Mr. Stark-” Peter’s eyes were wide, and all the arousal of the situation had dripped out of the room. “I can explain-” 

“Dad-” His voice sounded wrecked, and he had the good nerve to clear his throat before continuing, “Papa, this isn’t- it’s- it’s not what it looks like.” 

“Get off of my son.” The glow of the arc reactor and the light from Harley’s still open window were the only source of illumination in the room, but Harley could still see enough to realize his dad was about to form the gauntlet. “Get. Off. My. Son.”

Harley took the initiative, pushing Peter away from him, scrambling to put on the pyjama pants hed discarded before Peter got there, before standing in front of his boyfriend. “Dad-” 

“We don’t deal with vigilantes.” Tony’s eyes were glued to where Peter stood past Harley’s shoulder. “And we certainly don’t deal with _Parkers.”_

“Dad-”

“They’re bad _people_ ,Harley.” 

“Peter’s-”

“Get out of my son’s room.” Stepping forward, Tony let the gauntlet form and Harley tried to push Peter more behind him. “Get out of my home!” 

Peter was clearly an idiot with a death wish, because he tried to step around his boyfriend, speaking quietly. “Mr. Stark, this isn’t- this isn’t how I wanted to meet you.” 

“I don’t _care,_. _”_ Harley knew his dad better than anyone else, and he was ninety eight percent sure that his father wouldn’t ever use the suit against a kid- even if Peter and him were both seventeen, they were still just _kids,_ really- but the two percent was enough to take his boyfriends hand and try to pull him back. Tony’s eyes flicked to them, and filled with hurt that was quickly masked by anger. “Get away from him! You’re a criminal!” 

“He’s not a criminal!” Harley protested, and Peter flinched back. “The Young Avengers aren’t criminals!”

“They’re nothing more than a gang!”

“They’re good people doing something so that the people of New York have heroes to look to!” 

“He’s a criminal.” Peter flinched again, and Harley saw his father falter, for just a second. “He’s a criminal and he’s probably no better than his _uncle,_ Harey. The Parkers are- they’re _bad._ He’s going to use you and then throw you away when you finally decide you love him. They’re all the _same.”_

Peter choked. “What-“ 

“You may believe him now,” Tony spat, and Harley _knew_ the thought process going through his head. He _knew_ the story of Obadiah Stane, of Ben Parker, of all the people who had used his dad. “But he’s _bad_. Harley- I know how you feel, I loved Ben too! But he was just using me and I _won't_ let it happen to you!” 

“Mr. Stark.” Peter’s voice was shaking. “My uncle gave up that life when he lost you-“ 

“Don’t talk to me, Parker, and _get away_ from my son.”

Harley shook his head, voice tight. “Dad, he’s not- this isn't 1995 anymore, he’s not some mafia leader, he’s just _Peter_ and I know- I know you’re scared for me but- Papa-“ 

“They’re all the same, Harley,” Tony said brokenly. “You have to understand that he’s going to hurt you- he’s _going_ to hurt you! He’s going to hurt you and he’s going to use you, just the same way that Ben used me, and you’re going to be _destroyed._ ”

“Dad.” Harley clutched at Peter’s hand. “He’s not like that. He’s _not._ I know that Ben hurt you when you- when you found out he was just a mafia member but this- this isn’t that. This isn’t that." 

Peter spoke up, hesitantly, voice trembling, hands shaking, “He gave it up because he lost you.” 

“Shut up,” Tony was shaking now, but the gauntlet was already formed around his hand and pointing at Peter’s heart. “Shut up! 

“Please, Mr. Sark-“ 

“Peter, stop,” Harley whispered, and pulled his boyfriend behind him. “Stop.”

“Harley-” Peter’s voice was pleading. 

He shook his head. “You’re always going on about protecting me, let me protect you. Okay?” 

Peter stared at him for a moment, before nodding, and letting his boyfriend stand in front of him. Harley relaxed as his boyfriend gently rested his head on his shoulder, and looked his dad in the eyes. “I know. I know that Ben- I know he hurt you. I know he betrayed you. I know that you think he’s almost as bad as Obidiah, and I know that a part of you is still this hurt because you still care and- and- I know you talk about them as the worst time you’ve faced after college but- but- _please_. He’s- he’s my _boyfriend._ He’s been my boyfriend for a year and I _love_ him. I _know_ what you think of his family and I _swear_ that he’s not going to hurt me like Ben hurt you.” 

Maybe it was the earnestness in his voice, or the way that he was pretty sure that his face was conveying just how much he needed his dad to accept this part of him, but his dad lowered the gauntlet. 

“He’s a criminal.” 

“

I’m in love with him.” 

“This isn’t _okay.”_

“This is the only thing I have that _is_ okay,” Harley countered, “Please, Papa, he’s so- he’s _good._ He’s so good, and he loves me, and I love him. I know you think that Spider-Man is some crook who just runs around New York doing the job of real heroes, but that's because you’re not _down there._ He’s a _hero._ And even more important than that he _loves me.”_

The gauntlet dropped more. “How do you _know_ that?” 

“Because no one else in the entire world knows me like he does.” The words felt thick in his throat. “Because some days the world feels so hard to face, and every single time it is hard to face he;s _there_ ready to listen and hold me and care about me. Because sometimes I get the wrong answer in a workbook and I feel stupid and he teases me gently until I feel okay enough to face it again. Because I don’t have to ask for him to surprise me with flowers or something sweet, even if it's not a special day but because he _wants to._ Because everyone- _everyone-_ expects something from me and him, and with each other there’s _nothing_ to expect.”

Peter’s hands were trembling on his sides, and a part of him ached to hold them until they stopped, but he was on a roll now and he couldn’t stop. “Because he knows exactly what jokes make me relax and he knows exactly which buttons to push to get me to rest. Because I know that if I was ever in any sort of situation that I couldn’t go to anyone, I could go to him. Because I love him, and he loves me, and sometimes you don’t need _proof_ of that, you just need the _feelings_ that are there.” 

“His uncle treated me like that once. He could hurt you.” The gauntlet was almost angled at the floor now. “And he’s still a criminal.” 

“He’s not his uncle. He- he won’t hurt you the way that Ben did. And- And if you really think that, I think you should see what they actually do. They’re _vigilantes,_ not criminals.” 

Tony finally let the gauntlet deform, just staring at his son. “Vigilantism is illegal in the state of New York.” 

“We-” Peter spoke, clearly hesitating. “We’ve been _trying_ to be registered with the Nation of Heroes. But it’s- they want us to send our identities off to them and we’re all minors.” 

“Okay.” His dad exhaled slowly. “Okay. I’ll deal with that if what you’re saying is _true.”_

Harley’s heart jumped. “Dad?” 

“No, no. My turn.” Harley could see the wheels turning in his father’s head. “I don’t like this at all. I don’t trust him. I don’t think he’s good for you. But you love him, and I- I’m not that much of an idiot to demand something of you like to let him go. So here’s what's going to happen.” They both listened eagerly, leaning into each other as Tony talked. “You’re going to stop having these midnight meetings. Tomorrow, after school, you’re going to bring him around for _real_ and then we’ll go from there. I don’t _like this_ but if you love him, then I’m willing to get to know him.” 

“Papa,” he breathed, grinning. “Thank you- thank you- thank you-”

“Don’t thank me yet.” The warning was strong in his voice, “We’re going to have a long fucking talk about this, Harley David Stark. This wasn’t _okay._ The only reason I’m letting this end like this tonight is because I love you. You are my son, and I love you. And if you say that he loves you too- then fuck, I’ll get to know him, if that’s what you want. But let me say this now. He ever ever slips up, he’s gone.” 

“He won’t slip up.”

“I-” Peter spoke again and both Stark heads turned to him. “I know this may not seem like much, Mr. Stark, but I _swear to you_ that I love him. He’s- he’s _it_ for me.”

His dad stared at him, and for a split second Harley thought he was going to form the gauntlet again. Then he sighed. “Okay. Okay. Then you better _prove that._ Prove it, and one day I’ll believe it.”

“Thank you, sir.” His boyfriend stepped beside him, slipping his hand into Harley’s. “I’ll prove it to you.” 

Harley leaned into him. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

“None of that shit tonight.” Tony stepped back. “I’m going to leave the room for _five minutes._ I’m going to get two cups of coffee for me and my son, and when I get back you’re going to be gone and me and him are going to have a _long talk_ about the events of tonight.” 

“Yes sir.” 

“Dad-” Harley faltered, then said quietly, “Thank you for trying to understand.” 

“You’re in love with a criminal,” his father said dryly, “I’m gonna go batshit, don’t worry, but for right now, that's not gonna help. Like I said. Five minutes. Then prepare for the lecture, Harls.” 

His father slipped out the door, closing it lightly, and he turned to his boyfriend. Peter’s eyes were soft and doe-like, locked on him with a look of pure love. “Does this mean no more sneaking around?” 

“No more sneaking around,” Harley confirmed, heart tugging because…yeah. It had been him that asked Peter to keep this on the down low. “I love you.” 

Peter kissed him before answering, “I love you to the moon and to Saturn.”

“You stole that from Taylor Swift.”

“Doesn’t make it any less true.” 

His boyfriend kissed him again, and then pulled back to slip on the mask. Crawling on the windowsill, he turned before he jumped. “I’m holding your hand all day tomorrow in front of everyone. You can’t stop me.” 

“I won’t stop you,” Harley confirmed, then smiled. “See you tomorrow?”

“I love you so much.”

Peter was gone again before Harley could mirror the sentiment, feeling warm and fuzzy. He ran a hand through his hair, flopping on his bed for a split second, before sitting back up. 

He had a dad to talk to, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys all so much for reading!!
> 
> leave a comment down below and tell me what you think- you can also find me @peachy-keener on tumblr
> 
> (((beta note yes this is ava i posted peachy's chapter for them- if you noticed any paragraphs that should've been broken up bc of a change in dialogue, pls let me know, i think i fixed all of them but the html glithced hard and i had to do it by hand okay ily all i hope you enjoyed bc i know that i sure did)))


End file.
